One big secret makes major changes
by ShutUpAndSmileeez
Summary: She laughs to keep from crying. She smiles to keep from frowning. She hates to keep from loving. Sonny Monroe has big problems at home with her abusive dad. When Chad finds her diary and the truth behind all the lies, something goes miserably wrong...
1. stolen diary

**hey :) so this is my second story on FF. I'm still doing the other, but this stucked in my head and I needed to write it down... so here we are now :p let me know what ur think x**

**(Sonny's P.O.V.)**

It's 9pm and I'm getting ready to go to bed, but I can't find my diary! I didn't even take it out of my room—fuck! I remember now. I must have left my diary with all my other _So Random!_ books.

I start pacing around my room. There are so many things in that diary, and I don't know what I would do if someone read all of that stuff.

I should probably tell you that my life isn't as sunny as I act. Yep, I act happy. My life is just one big hell! Do you know why I laugh? I laugh to keep from breaking down. Do you know why I smile? I smile to keep from frowning. And the last thing I want is for my diary to be founded. If someone would read my diary they wouldn't treat me the same, and the last thing I need right now is people feeling sorry for me. When I came here—to _So Random!_—I finally escaped the fear of my regular life.

I finally lie down, my eyelids getting heavier and gathering into my thoughts. 

**(Chad's P.O.V.)**

A few hours ago I stole some _So Random!_ stuff from Sonny. But, it's no big deal they're just some stupid sketches and stuff. I begin looking through the books and I come across one that says, "Alison Munroe: READ AND DIE!" I knew it was Sonny because I used to call her by her last name. I open to the first page to see if I can find anything that I can hold against her.

I start reading it out loud. I whisper it, though, "I finally escaped the fear of my regular life. I laugh to keep from crying. I smile to keep from frowning. I hate to keep from loving. I hide and the last thing I want is to be found."

I have no idea what she means but I intend on finding out so I continue reading. The next page was from when she was still in Wisconsin. 

_December 3, 2008_

_My father got home before I did today. He was absolutely pissed off when I came home three minutes later than my curfew. I hate the fact that my mom is no longer with us. This stupid Connie person is really getting on my nerves.____I didn't expect him to get home early. Mostly he spends his time at the bar with some friends, drinking non-stop! So, I was at Lucy's house for a while . . . . When I got home he did it again, he grabbed my hair and through me against the wall. _

_I'll never forget the words he said, "You lousy slut! I'm going to do the same thing to you that I did to your mother if you keep this up. I will hunt you down if I have to, and no matter how much you want to forget me you won't be able to. Now get your coat off and go outside. Your punishment is two hours. Now, go!"_

_Yeah, that's right. That was my punishment when I came home late: lying in the snow for a few hours with shorts and a tank top. _

_I don't know how no one ever notices, but I'm sick of it. The next time I get a chance to leave my so-called father, I'm taking it within a second, without a doubt._

_I have little hope left,_

_Alison 'Sonny' Munroe  
><em>

I was completely shocked. Someone used to abuse Sonny? How could someone hurt a sweet and kind person like that? I guess I should look at a more recent date and see what's going on now. 

_March 17, 2011_

_I ran into Chad again today. He can be so annoying . . . sometimes. _

_He also found me today, not Chad but __him__, my dad. He found me in my dressing room during my lunch break. It's Saturday, so no one was here to hear me screaming. He was furious and told me that it was my fault that his life was falling apart. He told me I was useless, that if I died no one would care, and for the first time in my life, I think he's right. _

_He found me at 6am. I came here because I needed to make a new sketch for _So Random!_. He started beating me. I felt like dying right then. _

_I already called Tawni afterwards and told her that my bookshelf fell on me. I wanted to use the old book trick: that I fell trying to reach something from the top. But, I don't even have a bookshelf, and she really isn't that dumb . . . I think. Well, anyway, that's what I'm going to tell everyone. _

_Now, it's 8pm, and I haven't moved. I'm afraid to go home. He might already be there. I wouldn't wish this pain on my worst enemy. _

_I hope Tawni and Marshall don't mind the blood stains on our dressing room carpet, but no one should notice since I moved my desk over it. _

_But, why me? Why am I the one who has to be tortured by this mother fucking monster? _

_A few minutes ago, I did something stupid. I took the nearest knife. I felt like I had too. I've been cutting myself for months now, so I've learned a few things: the deeper you cut the more it hurts and bleeds, when you cut healed cuts it bleeds twice as much, and when you recut infected cuts it bleeds four times as much. _

_I'm running out of room on my arms, and if I completely run out of room on my arms, I will start on my legs. It feels good. I like the feeling of the blood running down my skin. I guess it's just because I'm used to it. I can't wear short sleeves anymore. _

_Wel,l that's it of my day today._

_Till tomorrow (I hope),_

_Alison 'Sonny' Munroe  
><em>

I can't fucking believe that Sonny would hide all of this from me! I'm going to see if I can find an entry from this week. I need to know if he is still abusing her. Oh, here is the one from yesterday! 

_I would have dated this entry, but I don't know the date anymore. I know it sounds cheesy, but I'm lost in this world of sorrow. No one really likes me in this world. Tawni hates me, Nico and Grady are just trying to be nice to me, Zora doesn't give a crap about me, and Marshall just wants the viewers I bring. Chad? I can't even put his ego into nice words. He is probably the one that hates me the most. _

_My so-called father has a schedule to beat me, what he does on what days and what my punishment is for certain things. It's only gotten worse from last week. He started raping me every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Its official my life sucks. He grabs me so hard that I now have bruises on my arms and legs._

_I stopped cutting myself three days ago. I'm kind of proud of that, but I still have the scars. I can't wear my brand new dress to Tawni's party because it will show my scars and my father watches me to make sure I don't show bruises. If I do, he ties me up, rapes me, and beats me twice as hard as ever. _

_I can't take this anymore. They say everything happens for a reason but what possible reason could life have for me to suffer? What did I do to deserve this? See, I used to believe in God, but if there was a God, wouldn't He have stopped my so-called father when he started all of this on my 7th birthday? I mean, I've been dealing with him for 9 years. I can't take it anymore. I'll be surprised if I don't slit my throat by tomorrow._

_I sit in my dressing room every night, crying my eyes out for hour, just staring at the knife on my dresser, trying to decide whether to cut myself again or not, whether tonight is the night I should die or if I can handle another day with my father. I hope I can stop myself from doing something stupid._

_Life sucks then you die,_

_Alison 'Sonny' Munroe  
><em>

Once I read that entry, I didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I started sprinting to Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room. I could hear someone crying loudly. I knew it had to be Sonny.

I saw her sitting against the wall with one arm around her legs and her other hand holding a large knife, staring at it and crying. I ran over to her and took the knife out of her reach and just hugged her, but she pushed me away.

(End of P.O.V.)

"Sonny, I am so sor-" Chad tried to apologize.

"Cut the fucking crap, Chad!" Sonny yelled, with her tears flying everywhere. "I know you found my diary, and knowing you, you read it!"

"Well, yeah, I did, and I'm happy I did or you would probably be killing yourself. Sorry, I forgot tomorrow is Wednesday. That's probably what you're upset about," he said with the most caring look.

"I can't even believe that you would bring that up!" Sonny yelled, hitting him lightly on his chest. "You don't know what it's like to be me! You couldn't last a day living my life!" she said, looking him straight in the eyes now.

"Well, my life isn't all butterflies and pixie dust either, Sonny!" Chad said yelling also.

"I can't take this anymore! I-I hate you," She struggled with the hateful words she had just said to the confused young man that was now sitting on the floor. She ran . . . .

"You h-hate me?" he whispered to himself.

Chad left soon afterwards, sad at the hurtful words of Miss Sonshine.

When they both woke up in the morning, they found a big surprise waiting for them.

so... what did you guys think? wasn't THAT bad, was it?  
>tell me what you think :) Review for the next chappi...<p> 


	2. I'm you, you're me!

**So here's the next chapter, I'd maked this on with my sister, she helped me a little... but the other ones, I'll make on my own! Thanks for the reviews :) and enjoy...****  
><strong>

(Chad's P.O.V.)

I woke up to a really annoying alarm. I threw my pillow at the noise and hit the alarm clock. It didn't fall, but the mooing sound of the alarm stopped. I looked at the clock: 4:30 A.M. Who wakes up this early? I finally looked around the room, just to find out that this wasn't my room. I heard a guy yelling but not my name, Sonny's name. 

"SONNY! GET IN MY ROOM NOW!" some man with a deep voice said. 

It looks like I'm in a girl's room. I stood up, still confused and looked at some pictures that were lying on the person's chair. It was of a cute little girl with brown long curls and big brown eyes. This girl was adorable and so familiar. I supposes that the woman next to the cute girl was her mother. They shared the same big toothy grin and the same hazel brown eyes.

I looked in the mirror that was hanging right in front of me. Why do I see Sonny?

"If this is some fucking joke from _Gotcha_, you better watch your back." Oh geez. Why is my voice so high? This is probably some stupid joke. Do they really think I'm that stupid?

Wait. The huge poster of Sonny in the mirror is moving. Oh no. "AHHHH!"

I put my hands on my head. Brunette hair. I started to feel my body. I ran my hands down my sides. I'm NOT this curvy! Then, I put my hands on my chest and my eyes widened. 

"Whoa! Those are not mine." 

I knew as hard as I try I may not be able to accept that I'm in her body, but I might as well embrace it. I went through her drawers and put on really short-shorts and a low-cut tank top, looking in the mirror. I look hot! Well, actually Sonny does, but since I'm in her body, I do. I don't know why Sonny doesn't wear this stuff!

"Sonny! You know what happens when you disobey me!" the same deep voice said again. His voice gave me goosebumps. Sonny sure has a sensitive body.

I'm guessing that this is the so-called father, but really, how bad could he be? I bet Sonny was just exaggerating in her diary. He probably never touched her and probably hasn't beaten her, but he is kind of scaring me right now so I might as well go toward his voice so Sonny doesn't get in trouble.

I walked down to the guy's room and got in. 

"Sonny, what took you so long?" the man asked angrily. 

"Sorry, I woke up late. Now, what did you want?" I asked, annoyed. I hate it when  
>people raise their voices at me. Well, except for my mom and dad. <p>

"It's Wednesday."

He didn't give me time to reply. Grabbing my waist, he pulled me closer. Maybe Sonny was right and if so, he's a creep.

"You look sexy in that outfit, you know?" Fucking bastard! I wanted to beat this monster of a father so bad, but that will only cause more problems for Sonny so I just let it go. 

"Yeah, I know Sonny—I—I mean, I do look pretty hot." 

He pushed me on his bed and tied my hands and legs to the bedposts. I'm not going into details. I have to say, though, the whole time I was in pain. The first time I do it in a girl's body and it's un-enjoyable!

An hour and a half later I was still lying on the bed confused about what just happened. Poor Sonny may be used to this, but I have never felt that before. This is why I'm glad I'm not a girl. Well, not officially but, ugh! Why am I fighting with myself? Wow! Girl's minds are crazy.

He untied me and let me go. I rubbed my wrists. It was hurting like shit.

"Now, be home on time tonight or I'll do it again."

I couldn't take it anymore and just exploded. "You know what? You are fucking messed up! What kind of creep would rape his own daughter? Oh yeah . . . you would! You're lucky I come home every night and don't call the cops," I blurted out.

The next thing I didn't expect.

He slapped me across the face! NO ONE SLAPS CHAD DYLAN COOPER! 

I wonder how she'll react when she is in my body and has her first morning bo—never mind I'd rather not say that word, but let's see what she does when she has the thing that a guy gets when he's attracted to someone. Oh, I wish I could see her face. Well, actually my face. Okay, this whole switching bodies thing is getting a little confusing.

I went back to the room where I had come from. I felt weak, and I'm stuck like this. 

Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cry, but I think it's okay if I let a few tears escape now that I'm a girl. So there it went. Tears started streaming from my eyes. I cried for everything in my life. There were the tears for what just happened, the tears of always trying to keep up a reputation, the tears of not having many TRUE friends—actually none—the tears of having no privacy, the tears of having no chance of ever being normal, and although there were tears for many more things, the ones I recognized the most were the tears for Sonny, the fact that she lives with this monster, the fact that I can't help her, the fact that she wrote in her diary that she felt like killing herself, and the fact that I make it worse by acting like I hate her though the only thing I want is to protect her. 

Whether she realizes it or not, if the press ever knew how much I liked her, they would tear her apart. They would ruin her good-girl reputation. They would turn around everything she says. I knew they would do that because that's what they do to me. I'm just protecting her from everything that I go through. And here I am, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall crying my heart out. I won't have the chance to cry once I'm in my body. At least, I hope not, so I might as well let it out now.

(With Sonny as Chad)

I woke up, not opening my eyes, and realized that my alarm was playing, but it wasn't the normal sounds of a cow. This was me singing. I hate my singing. I would never record it! I quickly turned off the alarm. I was a little weirded out, so I decided to finally open my eyes.

What? This isn't my room! I got up and looked around. There were _Mackenzie Falls_ posters everywhere. It was annoying.

I walked to the dresser and there was a huge framed picture. A picture of me AND CHAD?

Where the heck am I? I go to find a mirror, which wasn't hard since there were millions. What I saw wasn't myself. I saw a blonde guy with crystal blue eyes I knew way too well. I wasn't looking at Wisconsin's Sonny Munroe. I was looking at Hollywood's bad boy, jerk throb, supposed greatest actor of our generation, the mayor of Jerksville, the ambassador of Jerkleslovakia. Yep, I think that's enough of making up titles for him. 

I have no idea what is going on. There is no way that's me. I saw this in a movie once. Maybe, Chad and I did switch bodies, but I'm not going to believe that so easily. I don't know how I can prove this to myself, so I just start feeling my body. I know it's weird. It kind of freaked me out knowing that I was feeling up Chad, but then again, it's not him. It's only his body. If he knew I was doing this, he would hold it over me for the rest of my life, and his ego would grow even bigger, if that's possible. I guess, I have to face the facts: I am Chad and if I'm in Chad's body, then he must be in mine.

No, no, no! This can't be happening! I better call Chad, or me, or—Chad in my body. Gosh, this thing is confusing

I picked up Chad's cell phone and realized that I was on his speed dial. Number 1 to be exact, so I called my cell phone. 

"Hello?" a girly voice said. The voice sounds like me?

"Hey, something weird is going on!" Then, I realized my deep voice.

"Yeah, I know. Did you really think I'm so dense that I didn't notice I have breasts?"

"Okay, well, we can't freak now," I said, sounding like I was freaking out like hell.

Chad sounded a little freaked out too. I mean, he normally never loses his cool. Ever. And this little exchange freaks him out? It also sounds like he's crying. Either he's mad or sad. He can't be both!

"Ar—are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not cry! But, Chad Dylan Cooper inside Sonny Munroe's body does."

He started crying again. He's such a strong person! What in the world could make him break down like this? Unless—Oh my gosh! My father already got to him! This is really bad.

"Chad, it's okay just tell me what's wrong!"

"I-he-well-and—"

"Will you just tell me?"

"It's Wednesday," he whispered.

Then I realized if this was really me in Chad's body and Chad was in my body and no one knew, he would get treated the same way I do. Fuck! It's Wednesday which means my father already did bad things to him. But, at least, I won't have to deal with it for a while. Why do I feel so bad about it? It sounds like he is okay now though because he stopped crying.

"Well, Chad, I guess I-I'm sorry it had to happen to you, but how did we get stuck in this sit—WOAH!"

"What? What happened? Why did you say 'whoa'? Are you okay? Not that I care or anything . . . ." he rambled.

"Uh, Chad, I don't know how to say this but, um, well, you see—"

"Will you just spit it out already?" I—well—he sounded concerned.

"Well, I sure hope that you know enough about this thing in the morning," I said, whispering, embarrassed now.

"Oh my gosh! That's funny. I wanted to see how you would handle it," he said, laughing.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny! Just—just, how do I get rid of it?"

"Well, one way is to masterba-"

"EWWW! No way! Any other options?"

"Well, I normally think of you and it goes away." Hey, that's mean!

"Ha ha, very funny, but seriously . . . ." (Note the sarcasm.)

"You're on your own. Hey, I got to go, your mother-"

"STEP-mother," I corrected. My mother had died a while ago. When I was 6, my dad had hit my mother so badly that she had to go to the hospital, but she didn't make it. Just thinking about it makes me come to tears.

"Okay, your STEP- mother wants me to go downstairs. Meet me at the studio. Maybe, we can figure things out there."

"Okay, fine." 

"Fine"

"Good," I spat.

"Good," he spat back.

"Great!"

"Great?" he asked

"Yeah, great," I simply stated.

"Oh, so now, we're great, are we?"

"Oh, we are soooo great," I retorted, hanging up.

It was just when I hung up the phone that I realized this was real. This wass really happening, I'm really in Chad Dylan Cooper's body, and even worse, he's in mine!

**so did you like it? hate it? love it? And should I Let things get awkward between them or humoristic? let me know what ur thoughts are.. **


	3. alergic to peanuts?

**heyy I'm back :) I don't have much to say so ENJOY! x**

S.P.O.V. (Sonny as Chad)

I went to the closet and opened it. Oh god! He has at least 10 Mackenzie falls uniforms. I scrunched my nose up. Ugh, so ugly . . . but I had no choice since that's what he always wears.

It's still morning. I looked at the calendar that was hanging on the door. He needs to be in the studio at 8 o'clock. At least, that's what the calendar says.

When I walked downstairs, I saw a good looking woman who I guessed was Chad's mother. She had short brown hair and brown eyes—huh, he must have got his eyes from his father.

I saw bagels so I put some in the toaster. One of them popped in my face and the other flew onto the ground. I threw the fallen bagel into the trash can and put peanut butter on my other one.

I sat at the table with Chad's mom. I started eating, and she stared at me like she was going to faint. I heard footsteps and a quick gasp, so I turned around to see a young girl, around 12 or 13 years old. She also had brown eyes and long dark brown hair, so I started to wonder where Chad got his blue eyes from. They were both still staring at me in disbelief.

"What?"

"Chad, what are you doing?" Chad's mother asked.

"Eating," I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Right after my last reply, I started feeling weird. I could barely breathe. I was taking short raspy breaths.

"Chad, are you crazy? You know you're allergic to peanuts! Jayde, go call 911!" she yelled, now standing up and coming over to me. UGH! I'm going to kill Chad. Why didn't he tell me this?

I couldn't breathe or move. I blacked out when the darkness took over me.

-one big mistake makes major changes-

I woke up feeling a bit light-headed. I think I was in the hospital since I was bound to a huge machine.

I saw Chad's mom talking to the doctor. I was left alone with Chad's little sister, Jayde.

"Chaddy, why did you do it? You promised me to stop trying to kill yourself. I promised not to tell Mommy about it if you stopped. And I even promised not to tell the press that you dye your hair. And here you go again trying to kill yourself. What's wrong with you?" the little girl asked, looking at me with a sweet, sweet confused look.

WOW! Shock waved over me for three reasons. One, that little girl had just said all of that without hesitating. Two, she had said that Chad had been trying to kill himself! And, three, she just said that Chad dyes his hair! Now, all the confusion get's a lot clearer.

"How old are you, Jay?" was the only thing I could think of.

"Did the floor hit your non-existent brain when you passed out or something? Don't call me that ever! I'm Jade and I'm 13 years old. Duh!" Her stare gave me an uncomfortable feeling.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit stirred up right now. Hey, where is my phone?" I asked, searching through the pockets of Chad's grey jeans.

"Next to mom. She took it away when we arrived. Why?"

"Well, then, let me use your phone," I demanded.

"Why? Who in the world would you need to call right now?"

"Just give it to me already! I just need to call Ch—uh—I—Sonny. I need to call Sonny."

"That's right. The famous Sonny Munroe. Why would you want her here when you just tried to kill yourself?"

"Have I ever told you that you ask too many questions? Just give me the phone," I said, getting really annoyed

I was finally able to snatch the phone out of her hands. I needed to talk to Chad. He needs to tell me what to stay away from. If I had known about the peanut thing I wouldn't have eaten peanut butter. I dialed my number since Chad has my phone.

"Hello?"

"Sonny!"

I had no choice. Jayde was still in the room and I had to act like I was calling Sonny, myself.

"Sonny? Is that you? You know you don't have to call me 'Sonny'. You know I'm Chad."

"Actually, you have no idea. I'm in the hospital beside the studio right now. Can you come here?"

"You're in the hospital? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I—well—I sort of ate some peanut butter and passed out."

"Oh god, Sonny! I'm so glad you're alive," I could hear him sighing.

"Alive?" I snort a laugh "Aren't you being a little over dramatic? It's just peanut butter."

"No, I don't think I'm being over dramatic. Two years ago, I technically died. They brought me back to life, though. It was a miracle. Sonny, I'm deathly allergic to peanuts. I was sort of depressed back then, so I tried to kill myself. Don't be surprised if my sister says something about that. I'll be there in like two minutes. Just let me run out of the studio."

"Okay, I'll see you soon bye." I hung up, handing Jade her phone back.

A little less than two minutes later, he came in the room, running to my side and sitting right beside me on the bed I was on.

He seemed really worried. I'm not sure if he was worried about me getting hurt or about his body getting hurt.

Just then, I noticed how he dressed. He looked like a hooker. He had on the shortest pair of shorts I own, along with a low-cut tank top that also shows some belly and high heel knee-high boots that I've only worn once. It even looked like he put way too much makeup on. At least he got the red shade of lipstick right, but now it's time to yell at him for making me look like a slut.

"What the heck are you wearing? You look like a hooker!" I yelled, embarrassed.

"Well, I'm sorry. I think it looks hot."

"Jayde, can you leave for a minute, so I can talk to CHAD in private?" Chad asked his sister.

"Well, Sonny, I can but I won't. I want to see how this fight ends."

"Out!"

"But I—"

"Nope, out!"

"What if—?"

"OUT NOW!" he yelled.

"FINE!"

"Are you trying to make me look bad?" I asked Chad

"Are you trying to make me look suicidal?"

"Okay, look, how about the minute I get out of here we go to my dressing room and I fix you up?"

"Okay, fine, and then I'll tell you more about being me, and maybe we can figure out how we got like this, deal?"

"Deal."

Chad stood up and started to walk to the door.

"WAIT!"

"Mhmm?"

"Please stay. I don't really know your family, and I—"

Chad chuckled, "Okay, if you wanted me to stay, you could have just said so."

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?" I asked when I saw Chad's mother come in with a sad look on her face, the nurse next to her.

"Miss, I think you need to leave. I must talk to Chad about very important news," Chad's mother said to Chad.

As Chad was about to leave, I sat up.

"NO, I-I mean she doesn't have to leave. Anything that you have to say to me she can hear too."

"Hunny, I don't think now is the time to act close to another slu—I mean—girlfriend. She needs to leave," she said, holding my hand.

"She is not a slut! Or my girlfriend! And if she can't hear it then I'm not going to hear it. She is staying no matter what you say," I stated.

"As you wish, Mr. Cooper, but this is serious. Are you sure you want another person knowing?" The nurse asked sighing.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, if you want her to know, that's fine with me, but this information is serious. This is the third time you came to the hospital for this reason. The first time you woke up. The second time we got you out also, although it was a miracle, so you could get in a really bad condition or you can even die, if you don't follow the information that I'm going to give you."

**liked it? hated it? loved it? let me know ;) review for the next chapter...**


	4. confused in your body

**hey guys, I'm sorry it took me so long... but I was busy with my RP! (roleplay)  
>hope you'll enjoy...<strong>

"You need to be more careful. Your constant habit of being exposed to your allergy has made it ten times worse."

"Ten times worse! How is that possible? I technically died once because of it!" Chad shrugged.

Chad's mother looked at Chad with a confused expression.

"I-I mean Chad technically died once because of it"

"How can it get any worse?" Sonny asked the doctor.

"I'm not an expert of peanuts, Mister, but I know that one more allergy attack can get you in some ugly problems. It will also show in your next medical tests that you will die but not instantly, slowly and painfully."

The docter looked at the terrified face of Sonny who was lying on the bed with the blankets curled in her hands. "But I'll assume you're smarter than that, right?"

"Can I have a word with Chad for a minute?"Chad asked, standing up.

They nodded. "Okay."

"Privately?" Chad tried again.

"Sure," they nod again.

"GET OUT!" he yelled pointing at the door.

When they left Sonny and Chad in private, Sonny looked at Chad with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry I got you into this, Chad."

"No, it's all right. You didn't know. The doctor told me you can leave when you're ready, so do you want to head over to the studios?"

"Sure, but first we need to make sure you don't look like a complete slut. No offence." Sonny said, pulling her hand up in the sky.

"Well, offence taken. I'll just put on the shirt you were wearing over this so-called shirt, and we will be fine," Chad simply stated.

"But then I'll have to walk out there shirtless!" Sonny protested.

"Sonny, that's not a problem! You have my body. I know you can't walk outside shirtless in your body—well, you can but people will look at you weirdly . . . . That's a sight I'd like to see." Chad mumbled the last sentence under his breath.

S.P.O.V.

Wow! That wasn't what I was expecting him to say but it was funny. I wonder if he realizes that since he is in my body he can look at me shirtless all the time. Oh well! It's not like I'm going to tell him that.

"Whoa!. Do you know that you just sounded like a huge perv?" I asked, smirking.

"What?" he asked like he was completely lost from the world.

I gave him a stern look.

"Oh that! You heard that?" He stuttered, scratching the back of his head—well, actually my head, but since he's in my body . . . .

"Anyways, what were you saying about the shirtless thing before you said you wanted to see me shirtless?" I giggled, but it came out ridiculously funny. It's not a nice view when I'm giggling in Chad's body.

"Cheap shot." He let out a sarcastic laugh.

"But, I was saying that you're in my body and I walk outside the studio shirtless a lot, and surprisingly Mr. Condor wants me to do that every once in a while because, hello, I'm the greatest actor of our generation and you got to admit I have an awesome six-pack." I rolled my eyes. And there was his ego again. . . .

"Oh, build a bridge and get over yourself would you, but oh wait, you'll mess up your hair," I smiled with no emotions.

"Oh, let's just go to the studio," he sighed.

I got dressed and Chad put his shirt on, the one that I had been wearing. When we headed out the hospital, there were a lot of paparazzi like there always is. They were asking me why I was with Sonny Munroe and why I was shirtless. I decided not to answer. I haven't had enough time to come up with a lie.

"No comment. No comment." I pulled my hand out, escaping the big crowd. Soon enough, we were in my dressing room on the set of _So Random!_. Tawni wasn't there because she had the day off.

Chad's P.O.V.

"Okay, so where are those clothes you want me to wear? Are they in here?" I asked.

I walked over to a dresser drawer which I was assuming was Sonny's. I began to open it until she ran in front of me and yelled for me not to look in it. Whatever was in there was either important or embarrassing and, let's face it, if Sonny has something important she would keep it in a desk not a dresser so it had to be something embarrassing.

"What's in there that you don't want me to see?" I smirked, trying to get a sneak peek in the drawer.

**tell me ur thoughts please... like/hate/bored/love?  
>review for the next chapter...<strong>


End file.
